dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 15
June 27th, 2012 Arkham Arena Map Exclusive for The Last Laugh owners and Legendary members Legendary members and owners of The Last Laugh will now be able to play the Arkham Legends map as an Arena with their characters. Re-Spec Device Update Updates have been made to allow players more choice and information at the Re-Spec Device in the Hall of Doom and Watchtower. Players now have the option to reset their traits, powers or all. Players are also provided information on cost and their current cash balance. Players can easily find the Re-Spec Device by going to their HQ and opening their map UI. Alerts Ace Chemicals *Players will no longer see double the presents when encased by Punchline. Bludhaven *Major Force will now do damage while performing his basic attacks. Use caution when approaching. *Cryo Chemos now brag about their Freeze Bombs by displaying the damage amounts. *Sinestro is now left-handed in Bludhaven. South Gotham Courthouse *Removed invisible collision in and around the spawn chamber and fountain areas. *Brainiac will once again fight fair and refrain from trapping players in the walls of the spawn rooms in order to gain an advantage. Gorilla Island *Ultra-Humanite's Lava and Sustainer Turrets will now fully re-enter the battle when the Engineers repair them. Oolong Island Hard Mode *Corrected an animation issue when using abilities gained from being transformed by Chang Tzu’s experimental attack and improved the effectiveness of the abilities in general. Collections *Queensland Boardwalk **Gorilla Bombs collection nodes have been adjusted and should now be collectible. Duos *Brainiac will once again fight fair and refrain from trapping players in the walls of the spawn rooms in order to gain an advantage in the following areas: **Riverside Hotel **Riverfront Center **Gotham Hospital Feats *The feats for busting open treasure chests now have the correct prerequisite feats and will show in the UI at the appropriate time. *Several PvP feats have had their descriptions tweaked to reflect that they can be completed in Arena or Legends PvP matches. These feats should now appear under the Player Vs. Player category in your Deeds menu. General *Fixed an issue where rigid bodies were unable to be damaged with weapon attacks or powers until they stopped moving if they were dropped by a player. *All barrels around the Metropolis General Hospital should now be destructible. Iconic NPCs Steel *Steel has made a few adjustments on his hammer to make sure it returns to him after he throws it. Missions Unknown Evil *Minotaur's combat abilities have received some love. Unknown Evil *Hero: Bestiamorph Raveners will now refrain from completing your quest objectives for you. Goddess in Peril *Villain: Bestiamorph Berserkers will now respect you after they become friendly and refrain from pummeling you. Unlocking Utopia *Colossus' combat abilities have received some love. Killer Frost Bounty *Killer Frost will now sometimes follow up on her right/left freeze rays with a two handed double-freeze-ray that does damage and slows down the target. Falling STARs *Villain: STAR Labs crates in the park can no longer be targeted. Trickester Bounty *Trickster’s Tickler will now show a confetti impact when he fires off his favorite party favor at his target. Lunar Eclipse *Summoned Darkwalkers have agreed to assist you in battle and will no longer stand idle as you get pummeled. Queen of Lies *Hero: Martian Manhunter will now stop speaking with his hands when he has nothing to say. Shades of Gray *Hero: Players will no longer remain in combat after defeating Circe. Out of the Shadows *Villain: Players will no longer remain in combat after defeating Wonder Woman. Movement Modes Superspeed *Dash Attack is now a 25% supercharge, prevents damage for a short time and applies the breakout effect. Powers *Updated the text in the Fire, Ice, and Earth trait trees to reflect that you receive 100% increase in Dominance when in Tank Role. Fire *Fixed an issue with Meteor Strike that could cause the meteor to spawn under the ground if the target was standing below the lip of higher terrain. *Flashpoint's description has changed to clarify when the power interaction takes effect. Gadgets *Suppressor Turret now uses the same animation as the Sentry and Warden Turret. PvP Arena PVP *The Metropolis and Gotham City Police Departments are conducting a joint investigation in an effort to locate the missing Green Barrels from several locations in the Arenas. *The cowering NPCs from each Safe House will now only speak with you once every 6 seconds. It's not that they don't trust you, it's just that...well okay, it IS that they don't trust you. Australia *Players that are members of the Suicide Squad/Task Force X will no longer be affected by Encasements/Knockbacks activated by their own team. The Pit *Green Ivy Seeds no longer damage allies. General PvP *Players who die in PVP but do not pick a rally point within 30 seconds will be auto warped back to their starting point. *Players who linger in the safe spawn areas will be kicked from PVP Arenas. *Power up barrels found in the Headquarters PvP maps will no longer display interpenetrating effects. *Resolved an issue where players on Suicide Squad or Task Force X would not receive quest updates for Legends: Ace Chemicals, Legends: Arkham Asylum, Legends: Batcave. Legends PVP *Catwoman's Surprise Attack visual effects will no longer last for an entire match. *Updated Power Girl and Ursa's Thermal Gaze the second hold range attack in the combo string to be a block breaker and vulnerable to interrupt and increased the damage from the Burning power interaction. It is also easier to combo into Thermal Gaze from Thermal Blast. Raids Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm *Should Superman or Lex Luthor get weak in the knees following the Broodmother battle and not open the door it will eventually open on its own so you can continue. UI *Fixed an issue that could cause the incorrect number of skill points to be returned when resetting skill points if they had been partially spent in a multi-point trait. *Collections, Briefings, and Investigations UI has been improved. Players will now be able to open the UI to see which collections have recently been updated. This will only persist until viewed or the current session ends. Visual *When encased, the camera now tracks the encasement better. *When encased and smashed, the camera now tracks the smashed player better. *The fly text for damage done by Battle Drone now displays as the proper color. *Phantom Stranger has found the cape he had misplaced. *The Kryptonian Medico style will no longer display clipping in the neck area for certain body types. Weapons The lunge attacks for the following weapons should now more reliably damage opponents who are fleeing or near maximum range. *Bow *Dual Pistols *Hand Blaster *Martial Arts *One Handed *Shield *Staff de:Spielaktualisierung_15 Category:Game Update